ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Orbot (Sonic the Hedgehog)
is a fictional character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a robot built by Dr. Eggman. One of Eggman's aide robots, Orbot mainly assists the doctor in his schemes for world domination and making sure his plans are carried out correctly, with his partner Cubot working alongside him to perform various duties. Serious and intelligent, Orbot is loyal to Eggman. However, he does not like him very much, and his spiteful sarcasm sometimes provokes the anger of his creator.Sonic Colors (Wii) North American instruction booklet, p. 5 Appearance Orbot is a diminutive robot with a round head composed of a semispherical cap with a smaller black semisphere under it for a lower face. His lower face can separate to reveal a cover, representing his mouth, and he has two grey-framed and pupil-less eyes. He has also a ball joint for a chest and red gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin bars that are joined by a ball joint. His lower body is a small semisphere with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. Orbot's first iteration had a white head cap and pink eyes and mouth, while the rest of him was pretty much all-black with a few white joints. Currently, Orbot has a red head cap and light blue eyes and mouth, while the rest of him is black and grey with a few red joints. History Past Created by Dr. Eggman, Orbot was made for the purpose of aiding his creator with his various schemes and wait on him hand and foot. ''Sonic Unleashed'' In Sonic Unleashed, Orbot (or perhaps a prototype of him ) assisted Eggman in his plan to use the power of Dark Gaia, which had scattered around the world when Eggman awoke it, to construct Eggmanland. Orbot oversaw this process, doing the mechanical processes involved and relaying information of the plan's progress. When Eggman deployed his Egg Cauldron to take of Sonic in the Tornado-1, Orbot warned Eggman to handle it gently, but was ignored. Orbot later accompanied Eggman to Mazuri to secure a Gaia Temple. There, Orbot laughed at Eggman when he was pegged in the face by a rock from Kwod before he was shut up by the doctor. When Sonic then came to the villagers' rescue, Orbot came with Eggman as he escaped. Back at Eggman's base, Orbot presented Eggman with his dinner and reported that his plans were behind schedule, which Orbot constantly noted was the doctor's own fault while pointing out the undesired results of his hasty actions. As Eggman contemplated on how to gather Dark Gaia's pieces, Orbot gave his suggestions, but was brushed aside when Eggman had the idea of attracting them with an energy pulse. As Eggman's plan proved to be successful, Orbot commenced Project Dark Gaia upon Eggman's clearance. Later on, Orbot was in Eggman's Egg Mobile with Eggman as the doctor was defeated by Sonic in the Egg Dragoon and then knocked into the horizon by Dark Gaia appeared. Landing in a rocky region as Sonic and Chip defeated Dark Gaia and thwarted Eggman's plans, Orbot suggested to Eggman that he could begin anew as he listed all the ways the doctor's plans had failed, making Eggman snap and try to kick him. Orbot, however, dodged the kick and ran off with the doctor chasing after him. ''Sonic Colors'' In Sonic Colors, Orbot and his partner Cubot assisted Dr. Eggman in his scheme to enslave the world with a mind control cannon by capturing the Wisps from their planets in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and harvesting their Hyper-go-on. Before the opening day of the amusement, Orbot and Cubot were out trying to capture Yacker and a Cyan Wisp, until Sonic saved the Wisps. Later, Orbot and Cubot presented the Wisps they had caught to Eggman and were just sent out to get more when Sonic had arrived. Orbot then followed after Eggman when the doctor unleashed the Rotatatron. After Sonic destroyed the Rotatatron, Orbot and Cubot were send to clean up the robot's remains. Though they could not find Rotatatron's arm, Orbot was not concerned, unaware it had gotten stuck in the mind control cannon. Back at Eggman's headquarters, Orbot was ordered by to give Cubot a new voice chip to get rid of his cowboy-accent. However, Orbot got the wrong chip and gave Cubot a pirate-accent, resulting in him hurrying out on Eggman's orders to fix it. When the mind control cannon was ready, Orbot watched Eggman activate it, only for it to backfire due to the Rotatatron's arm being stuck in it. As Orbot then slapped Cubot's back in praise for being more "attentive" when Cubot noted Eggman's constant failures, he gave Cubot his old voice back. When Eggman then faced Sonic in his Nega-Wisp Armor and was defeated, Orbot was pulled with Eggman and Cubot into a temporarily black hole created by the mind control cannon. Now stranded in outer space, Orbot and Cubot began helping Eggman get back to civilization by pushing him in his trashed Egg Mobile through space. ''Sonic Generations'' .]] Some time before the events of Sonic Generations, a short while after the destruction of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Orbot and Cubot were still pushing Eggman in his damaged Egg Mobile through outer space when they encountered the primordial form of the Time Eater. As Eggman decided to harness the creature's powers for his own needs, he had Orbot and Cubot push him into the Time Eater, leaving the robot duo behind in space. ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Orbot and Cubot were working for Dr. Eggman in his newest scheme to conquer the world with the help of the Deadly Six, whom Eggman had forced into serving him with the Cacophonic Conch. After kidnapping a capsule full of Animals for Badniks, Orbot was flying through the sky with Eggman and Cubot in the Egg Mobile where they were pursued by Sonic and Tails in the Tornado, until Eggman shot the Tornado down. Returning to Eggman's factory on the Lost Hex, Orbot worked with Cubot on making Badniks. Later on, when Eggman tested his Extractor, Orbot operated the controls on the device, but was ordered to shut it down before it could destroy the Earth. Later in Desert Ruins, Orbot and Cubot were with Eggman as he punished the Deadly Six with the Cacophonic Conch when Sonic arrived and knocked the conch away. As the Deadly Six then rebelled against and attacked everyone present with the Badniks, Orbot caught Cubot's detached head, before escaping with Sonic, Tails and Eggman. After escaping the Deadly Six, Orbot left Sonic and Tails with Cubot and Eggman. When they learned the Deadly Six were using the Extractor to destroy the Earth, however, Cubot, Eggman and Orbot came back and teamed up with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six before they could destroy the world. Along the group's travels, Orbot served as the carrier for Cubot's head. After Tails got captured by the Deadly Six, Orbot asked Sonic if he could become his sidekick, but was declined. Later, Orbot was forced to have Cubot's head attached to his body by Eggman. At Lava Mountain, the group was attacked by Zazz and Zomom, who made Orbot and Cubot fall into a lava pit. However, they were saved by Eggman, who faked his death by falling into the same lava pit and then flew them to safety with a jetpack. After Eggman then shut down the Extractor and charged his mech, Orbot and Cubot joined Eggman in his mech as the doctor faced Sonic and Tails but was defeated. After that, Orbot and Cubot followed Eggman to earth when he fell from the Lost Hex and found him in a hole, though with half of his mustache gone. Orbot convinced Cubot to wait telling Eggman about his mustache until he separated them, but Eggman overheard them, scaring Orbot and Cubot away. ''Sonic Runners'' .]] In ''Sonic Runners, Orbot assisted Dr. Eggman during various operations as Eggman concocted one plot after another to achieve world domination. Orbot would also as a commander of Eggman's Badnik hordes during their hunts for Animals to use as power sources. Whenever encountering Team Sonic however, Orbot was met with failure, leaving him to be scolded by Eggman. During Eggman's endgame, Orbot set up a trap to stop Team Sonic when they inevitably arrived. However, thanks to Cubot, the team got past Orbot's defenses. Admitting defeated, Orbot retreated from Team Sonic when they arrived. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, Orbot reported the presence of mysterious energy readings just outside Eggman's hideout, which Eggman discovered was the Phantom Ruby. While studying it, Orbot also aided in the naming of the gem (or, rather, he shot down Cubot's name suggestions).Sonic Forces: Rise of Infinite, "Rise of Infinite" Later on, when Dr. Eggman's base was attacked, Orbot proceeded to inform the evil scientist himself. However, Eggman angrily snapped at Orbot as he already knew and set out to deal with the problem.Sonic Forces: Looming Shadow, "Looming Shadow" Months later, Orbot was hard at work in Eggman's base. While Eggman was ranting about his hatred for Sonic and how his latest weapon would not only defeat Sonic, but also ensure his conquest of the world, Orbot admitted that Eggman actually meant it this time. Orbot's hunch soon proved to be correct, as Eggman soon after conquered over 99% of the world. Six months later, Orbot witnessed the destruction of the Death Egg alongside Cubot, Eggman, and Infinite, and attempted to flee with Eggman when the latter suggested they do a "tactical retreat" to cut down on their losses. Back in Metropolis, Orbot left the scene when Infinite opened a portal into Null Space, which sucked Sonic and the Avatar into it. After Sonic and the Avatar escaped Null Space however, Orbot was the first to notice Sonic's return, and attempted to warn Eggman, with Eggman realizing Sonic's escape when turning to face Orbot. Orbot soon after fled again with his master, although not before smacking Cubot, who was lagging behind, upside the head. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Orbot and Cubot were stationed at Dr. Eggman's home base, the Final Fortress, while the doctor took part in the Grand Prix organized by Dodon Pa with his Eggpawns. There, Orbot and Cubot would perform their list of duties while staying in contact with Eggman via radio. When Eggman lost one of the races and Sonic asked how many times the doctor had lost by now, Orbot tried to give the exact number until he was silenced by Eggman. When Eggman later complained about his car, Orbot noted that it was typical that the creators blamed their creations for everything, prompting Eggman to tell Orbot to zip it. Orbot later proved to have learned his lesson when he remained silent when Eggman asked him a rhetorical question. Later, when Cubot asked Orbot if it was weird that he felt jealous by seeing Eggman with other robots, Orbot replied it was very weird since Eggman cannot stand him. When Eggman later bragged about his plan, Orbot revealed he had prepared a list of ways for Eggman's plan fail, prompting Eggman to chide him. When Cubot later made a snide comment at Eggman over the radio, Orbot frustratingly asked him why he kept holding the mic button down, to which Cubot explained that he liked buttons. After Dr. Eggman, Zavok and Metal Sonic brought a kidnapped Dodona Pa onboard the Final Fortress, the villains forced Sonic and his allies to race them so that Dodon Pa could capture the teams' Ultimate Team Energy and use it to finish his Ultimate Energy Engine. After Eggman personally took part in one of the races and remarked that he made a fool of himself out on the track, Orbot tried to comfort him by saying that he also made a fool of himself in his own base. After Dodon Pa finished the engine and Eggman stole it, Orbot remarked that Eggman's cooperation with Dodon Pa did not last very long. Later, Orbot warned Eggman that his monster machine had gone crazy and was heading straight for the energy core. Orbot, Eggman and Cubot thus evacuated from the Final Fortress before the fortress crashed due to the destruction of the energy core. Other game appearances ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Orbot makes several appearances in the game's different events, along with Cubot. In London Party mode, Orbot is one of the helping characters, where sometimes, when placing a sticker on a question mark spot, both Orbot and Cubot will appear and copy an existing sticker on that page, placing it in a random spot that is not a question mark. Additionally, Orbot and Cubot have their own bonus game, "Orbot And Cubot Tag", where they will try to trap the players in metal cages. Additionally, when speaking to Metal Sonic in London, Orbot and Cubot will appear above his head and talk to the player instead. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Orbot appears alongside Cubot as one of the hosts for the Action and Answer Tour. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Orbot appears as the host for the single player events. In the Nintendo 3DS version, Orbot appears near bus stops whenever the player needs to go to another area of Rio for the prelims. He appears twice in Day 7 of the Mario Story. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020, Orbot makes an appearance as a non-playable referee. Personality Orbot is a highly intelligent, serious and level-headed guy. From the start, he has showed an eye for efficiency, taking close notice of Eggman's flaws or awry plans. He is as well rather sassy and shows a sense of spiteful sarcasm, voicing facts and opinions as he sees fit, whether it is offering unsolicited, withering assessments of his master or asking a mourning Sonic to become his sidekick. As such, he comes off as straightforward, insensitive and brash. However, he does not mean anything by it, and behaves mainly as such to give constructive criticism and approach subjects matter-of-factly.Sonic Team (October 18, 2013). Sonic Lost World. Wii U. Sega. Area/Level: Sky Road. Cutscene: Orbot's Offer. During his first iteration, Orbot's personality was rather artificial, being stiff and mechanical in behavior and speech. Combined with his sassiness, he was utterly, comically tactless. Even so, Orbot displayed a open lack of respect and invective language; he laughed openly when Eggman's physical misfortune and would directly insult Eggman with snarky comments and sarcastic remarks at the doctor's expense. Nowadays, Orbot's personality has become more jaded and refined, giving him a wider spectrum of emotions and a polished demeanor which goes along with his smooth surface. As such, while still sassy and sarcastic, he has become more legal in his approaches and goes about them in a more diplomatic way. He therefore speaks calmly and formally, yet without a filter, and is more honest to a fault than outright rude. Orbot is a devoted follower, although not necessarily out of personal preference. Also, while he takes his job seriously, he tends to slack off when possible and cut corners when working. When slacking off, Orbot has a habit of resting on his side and hold his head up with one arm. Powers and abilities Orbot has the ability to retract his body into a travel-sized sphere. While in this state, he is fully capable of movements. Orbot is able to levitate and can move freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground and he requires a solid surface below him to float, meaning he will fall down if the footing below him is removed.Sonic Team (October 18, 2013). Sonic Lost World. Wii U. Sega. Area/Level: Lava Mountain. Cutscene: Eggman's Sacrifice. He also has special skills in data analysis and cleaning. Relationships Dr. Eggman Although Orbot obeys his creator/boss Dr. Eggman faithfully and shows concerns about his well-being, he really does not like him very much. While Orbot generally assists Eggman's with his more delicate operations, he often makes spiteful sarcastic remarks for pointing out general flaws in Eggman's plans which sometimes angers the doctor, prompting a quick smack in return. Orbot is constantly bothered by Eggman's attitude and receives worse treatment from him than from enemies like Sonic and Tails.Sonic Team (February 25, 2015). Sonic Runners. iOS. Sega. Area/Level: Episode 36-1. "Tails: I feel bad about lying to Orbot. / Sonic: Don't sweat it, Tails! We still treat him better than Eggman does! Now come on, let's keep moving!" As such, he agrees that Eggman is a "total bonehead". However, he is still capable of acknowledging Eggman; during the Infinite incident, he noted that his master meant business after hearing him gloat about his impending success in conquering the world and defeating Sonic. Orbot will occasionally laugh at Eggman's misfortune and would early on insult him openly with sarcastic remarks. Additionally, he considers working for Sonic a better alternative than working for Eggman. Regardless of his dislike of Eggman, Orbot is very much afraid of his master's wrath and will try to not overstep his boundaries. Cubot Cubot is Orbot's partner in the service of Dr. Eggman and the two are an inseparable pair. By comparison, Orbot is the straight man to Cubot's comic relief. In general, Orbot is not fond of Cubot's idiocy and considers him a dimwit, having expressed what a "nightmare" it was for him having Cubot's head attached to him. When they work together, Orbot usually lets Cubot do all the work while he slacks off. Also, while having to carry around with Cubot's head in Sonic Lost World, he would mostly fumble around with it for his amusement. Despite all this however, Orbot has a good relationship with Cubot and he considers him a close friend of his. Whenever Cubot regains his normal voice, Orbot will be very happy about his recovery, and when he once believed Cubot to be dead, Orbot showed genuine sadness over it. In addition, Orbot is not above beating up Cubot for any failures, as shortly before retreating with Eggman from Metropolis during the War to Take Back the Planet, he was seen approaching Cubot and smacking him upside the head. Sonic the Hedgehog Though they are supposed to be enemies, Orbot does not really hold any personal hostility towards Sonic the Hedgehog besides his obligation to stop him. In fact, Orbot admires Sonic for his devotion to his friends, which makes him wish to work for him; after Tails was captured by the Deadly Six, Orbot asked Sonic if he could become his sidekick in the case he could not save Tails as he considered working for him a better alternative than Eggman. Friends/allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Eggman **Infinite **Metal Sonic Enemies *Amy Rose *Avatar *Blaze the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Deadly Six *Dodon Pa *E-123 Omega *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog In other media Comics Archie Comics .]] Orbot appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic book series and its spin-offs. In this media, Orbot is one of Dr. Eggman's emergency lackeys and personal attendants, along with Cubot. When Snively betrayed Eggman and tried to seize control of the Eggman Empire, Orbot and Cubot were activated to help Eggman capture Snively. After the mission was completed, Orbot and Cubot were permanently instated as Eggman's foremost assistants. Following the events of Worlds Collide, Orbot and his history became nearly indistinguishable from his game counterpart. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Orbot is one of Dr. Eggman's aide robots. His past is identical to his game counterpart's, up until after the events of Sonic Forces. After the Eggman War, Orbot served Metal Sonic after the robot took over the Eggman Empire. When Eggman resumed his position in the Eggman Empire though, Orbot returned to Eggman's service. Animation ''Sonic Boom'' In the Sonic Boom franchise, Orbot is one of Dr. Eggman's service robots, much like in the games. He works alongside Cubot and assists the doctor in his endeavors to conquer the world and destroy Team Sonic. In this media, he is the final model in the Orbot Series. Quotes Trivia *Orbot was not given an official name until Sonic Colors, as he was not addressed by name in Sonic Unleashed. He was given the name "Ergo" by fans on account of his propensity to use the word frequently while dissecting Eggman's plans. However, in the Sonic Unleashed game script given to Archie Comics writer Ian Flynn, he was supposedly named "SA-55". **This early name is leet speak for "sass", which refers to his overall sassy and occasionally cheeky behaviour. *Orbot's name is a portmanteau of the words "orb" and "robot". **It is also an anagram for "robot". *In Vectorman, a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive game included in Sonic Gems Collection, the titular protagonist was a type of robot also referred to as an Orbot. *Cubot and Orbot share a similar role to that of several Sonic-related television shows, where Eggman has two rather incompetent henchmen in their own right (such as Scratch and Grounder in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sleet and Dingo in Sonic Underground and Decoe and Bocoe in Sonic X). References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Sega antagonists Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008